


Of Annoyances and Pillow Thoughts

by boats_birds



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: A study of Kise in the moonlight, much to Kasamatsu’s frustration and embarrassment.





	Of Annoyances and Pillow Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KiKasa Day, everyone!! I've been wanting to write these two dorks for a long time, but I never got around to it. So I figured there's no better time to start than celebrating their day with them~ I really hope I did them justice and that you enjoy them! I want to write more of them in the future! <3

“I’m going to get all the rebounds at practice tomorrow!”

“I was really hoping there’d be _some_ girls at this inn…”

“Guys, if you don’t stop—”

“ _Shut up and go to sleep!_ ”

Kasamatsu sat up from his futon and flung a pillow across the room. From the sound of the answering grunt, it was right on target with Hayakawa. Not that he really cared _which_ of them it hit.

Training camps were always like this for them. It was amazing that any of them could even move after practice, let alone jump around and want to play games and talk into late hours of the night. He supposed it was useful to have a team so full of energy, so at the very least they could keep up with games and drills.

But not when it was time for bed and they had to be up ungodly early for more hell training.

Kasamatsu grumbled and settled back on his futon, punching at his pillow to make it more comfortable. “I can’t believe Kise is the quiet one right now.”

He looked to the futon beside him, only a foot away. Kise would normally be chatting with everyone else, voice cutting through all the others about anything and everything. But instead, he was tapping away on his phone, brows scrunched together in focus normally reserved for his nightly skincare routine.

Kasamatsu blinked. “…What are you doing?”

Kise turned to him with a smile, almost annoyingly bright. “I was just texting Kurokocchi! I was telling him how our practice went!”

In one swoop, he smacked his pillow into Kise’s back.

“ _Don’t tell our opponents what we’re doing!_ ”

With a pout, Kise tossed the pillow back at him. “Senpai, you’re so stingy.”

Kasamatsu supposed it showed how tired he was that he just snatched his pillow back and buried his face into it with a sigh.

It took longer than it should have for all of them to settle down. Even with Kasamatsu’s threats and Kobori’s insistence, they all talked and prattled away. It was only when a basketball flew across the room and Kasamatsu swore to make good on his promises that they all climbed under blankets and heavy fatigue.

Minutes ticked by. Possibly hours. And even though his teammates around him did nothing more than the occasional snore or sleepy grunt, Kasamatsu couldn’t sleep. Maybe he was too tired, or too anxious about the Winter Cup. Whatever it was, it left his eyes heavy and his mind racing.

He rolled onto his side with a low sigh. Only to come close to a face full of blond hair and broad shoulders.

Pulling away with a scowl, Kasamatsu tried to scoot to the edge of his own futon to make some space. It figured that even in his sleep Kise would try to invade his personal space. He sighed and stared hard at the back of Kise’s head.

Kise was irritating.

That was probably a blunt way of putting it, but it didn’t make it less of the truth. He was loud, and dramatic, and intrusive. He didn’t like to admit when he was wrong and instead pouted about it, like a little kid. He always had girls hanging off of him, even though he’d repeatedly said he didn’t like any of them.

One of the worst was that he cried easily. Kasamatsu didn’t like to put too much thought into it, but every time those gold eyes would well with tears, there’d be a painful twist in his own stomach. He’d decided early on that someone like Kise wasn’t meant to cry.

But even Kasamatsu had to admit, he’d gotten to be much more tolerable since he joined the team.

Where he was once arrogant and self-serving, he was now more humble and selfless. He still wanted to win more than anything, but that’s what the whole team wanted. He did what he could for them, becoming almost like a different person when he had a basketball in hand. Pushing himself to the brink of what he was capable so many times, and then pushing past even that.

And that was another thing. It wasn’t exactly Kise’s fault, but he was irritating in how he made Kasamatsu worry too. Ever since that match against Touou, when he’d winced and went down on the court, he’d been worried. He never wanted to see a teammate like that again.

Regardless of how hard he pushed his body, Kise kept going. Usually, Kasamatsu thought it was beyond reckless. But at the same time, it oddly enough set him at ease, which made him realize something important.

Kise was dependable.

When the clock was counting down, and the odds were stacked against them, he believed in Kise. He had faith that Kise could pull through most any situation. He was constantly growing and learning, at rates that shocked even Kasamatsu’s expectations. Kise had never let him down, even if they had lost.

Out of all the Generation of Miracles, he was glad it was Kise that came to Kaijou.

As much as he complained, he got along with Kise somehow. He couldn’t even begin to imagine having to deal with someone like Aomine or Midorima on his team. In comparison to skipping practice and a bad attitude, to weird objects and special treatment, he supposed Kise wasn’t that bad to handle. Even if he didn’t want to go to karaoke more than anyone should.

Honestly, Kise had a lot of good traits too. There was never an empty silence with Kise around, which was something Kasamatsu never knew he wouldn’t mind. When it came to the team, Kise was more and more thoughtful with them. And then on days where it felt like everything was gloomy and pointless, Kise was like sunshine cutting through rainclouds.

Kasamatsu frowned. Maybe…he’d been too rough on Kise. Freshman should respect their upperclassmen, just like he’d said when they first met and he’d stand by that. But Kise had been trying, for both him and the team.

He made a mental note to try and be gentler, and apologize for his rough behavior.

Kise rolled over towards him. Kasamatsu froze as they came nearly face to face. He was so close that Kasamatsu could feel his soft breaths on his lips. Being so near, he had no choice but to stare at Kise’s face. Which made him swallow hard and his cheeks flushed hot.

Kise was… _pretty_.

He knew that. Hell, _everyone_ knew that. With soft hair, muscled build, and that model face, it was honestly hard to miss. No matter how unfair it felt to other people, Kasamatsu figured some people were just born to be prettier than others.

But in the creeping moonlight, shadows casted across the floors in dark blues, it really felt completely _unfair_.

Everything—from his lashes, to his nose, to even his _chin_ —was flawless. Skincare routines and hair care products aside, Kise was still beautiful in things he couldn’t control. Like how his hair was somehow the exact color of the sun on summer day. Or like how his eyes were something Kasamatsu had never seen before, a mix between melting honey and raw gold dust. Kise was just as pretty standing in his uniform as he was on the cover of a magazine.

He didn’t really know what it meant, but Kasamatsu thought he was pretty when he was covered in sweat and dunking for the final point too.

“Senpai…”

Kasamatsu froze as Kise shifted. His face burned an even darker red, as his mind raced for reasons why they would be so close to each other. Stomach churning with butterflies and pulse pounding, he waited for Kise to open his eyes and accuse him.

Then an arm smacked across his face. Followed quickly by a leg to his stomach.

“Senpai, I have a photoshoot…” Kise mumbled happily, like he hadn’t just brutally sprawled across Kasamatsu.

He felt a violent throbbing in his temple. He didn’t mean to. He really didn’t.

But then he was shoving Kise and smacking him with his pillow again, screeching into the night.

“ _Kise, get back on your side!_ ”

With how the room stirred, he knew it was going to be awhile before any of them got back to sleep. But as Kasamatsu _finally_ drifted off later, the team snoring and settled around him, he had one last thought. One that put a quiet smile on his face.

More than anything, Kise was _their_ ace.

And he was proud to stand beside him.


End file.
